It's not your fault
by You're an Asteroid
Summary: What happen on vacation? Shamy story


**I don't own any of The Big Bang Theory**

* * *

"Why did we have to go on this stupid vacation?", Sheldon thought while looking at the sunset. If it wasn't for Penny and Leonard's idea about going on this stupid vacation, this morning wouldn't have happened, he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

While walking up stairs, Amy stopped at the door before opening it, looking at Sheldon. Oh how lucky she was to have him, she thought to herself.

"Hey dinners here. You coming?", Amy said looking at Sheldon.

He looked back as he wiped another tear. He didn't want her to worry about him and asked so many questions on why he was crying.

"Yeah. In a minute, I just need a moment to myself," Sheldon said as he turned back around looking at the sunset.

"Okay," Amy said.

Before she went to open the door. She turned back around to Sheldon. Something was wrong and she was leaving till she got to the bottom of it, she thought walking towards Sheldon.

"Sheldon.. Something wrong?"

"No," as he answered so quickly.

"Look at me," she demanded as she sat beside him, placing a hand on his cheek turning his head towards her.

He looked like he'd been crying. Her Sheldon, the brilliant Sheldon Cooper was crying.

"What's wrong, Sheldon?"

"Its nothing," Sheldon said putting his head down.

"It doesn't sound like nothing. Sheldon, please tell me.. I won't leave till I know what's wrong with you," Amy said sadly.

"I don't deserve you," Sheldon said as he wiped another tear. She's gonna leave me once I tell her, he thought.

"What.. I don't understand," Amy said.

"I don't deserve you. You deserve so much better. You deserve someone who will give you everything.. Kids, marriage, a whole life of happiness.. Someone.. Someone who will protect you," he said, letting tears pour down his face.

Now it all made sense to Amy. He's talking about this this morning, she thought.

"Sheldon, if this about this morning. You have to understand that, that man was very tipsy and I know he didn't mean to grab my butt. What do you mean you don't deserve me? We deserve each other," Amy said calmly as she wiped a tear from his face.

"Yes, yes this is about this morning. When he.. When he grabbed you.. I just did stood there in shock, I didn't do, I didn't say anything is because I didn't know what to do. You deserve someone better than me," Sheldon shouted.

"That's for me to decide," she said.

He wasn't making any sense. I love him, he needs to understand that, that I can't live without him, Amy thought.

"Listen to me, please. Sheldon, I love you... I've loved you for so long. It doesn't matter if you did or didn't do anything because I know that you love me. And I'd be damned if I'm gonna let you give up and let this little thing bother you because it doesn't matter," Amy said.

"It does matter, Amy. It matters to me.. What if that guy attacked you, what if he hurt you and I didn't do anything. What if something happened to you? I'd never live with myself knowing that I didn't do anything," Sheldon said as he got up from his chair and walked towards the stairs to the beach.

Amy didn't know what to do.. He shouldn't beat himself up over this. She knows he cares, she knows he loves her. She won't let him give up, not now, Amy thought as she walked towards Sheldon wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Sheldon," she whispered "I love you, okay? I love you so much. Nothing is gonna happen to me, you know why? Because I have you by myside. You have to understand... This is not your fault," she lifted her hands to his face and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Amy.. I.. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you today," Sheldon said letting his tears fall down his face.

Amy looked at Sheldon crying.. She gently wiped his tears with her hand.

"I know. I understand," Amy said gently.

"I love you, Amy"

"And I love you, Sheldon"

"I'm sorry," Sheldon said as he leans his forehead to her forehead.

"Its not your fault," as she closed her eyes.

In that moment. Sheldon felt helpless, he felt worthless. He didn't deserve this amazing woman. She does everything for him and he just let her down. He's so scared to lose her, he just wants to cry and make everything okay but he don't know how.

"Amy, I love you with everything in me," Sheldon said softly.

"Sheldon, I love you too. You make me the happiest girl on this planet. I don't want you to give up because you get upset over the little things. We deserve each other. I love you, Sheldon Lee Cooper," Amy said kissing Sheldon on the lips.

Her kisses always make me feel better. They taste like honey or tea.. It didn't matter because every time they kissed. It felt as everything just disappeared and it was just them. Man, how did he get so lucky.

"Amy, thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you," Sheldon said breaking the kiss.

"I feel the same way, Dr. Cooper," Amy smiled.

As they both looked into each others eyes. Everything felt so normal and full of love to them. They were so lucky to have each other.

They both walked into the house, hand to hand, smiling, everything felt so right. Maybe this vacation was alright, Sheldon thought to himself as he walked into the house with Amy.

The End!

 **Make sure to review!**


End file.
